Finally Found
by Darkness Within
Summary: Prue is called from Daryl to look after a girl abused by her father, little does she realise who the girl is. Rated PG13 for references to rape.


A/N: my first shot at writing a fan fic so its not going to be too great. Its set during season three and please review to tell me how bad it really is, thanks.  
  
****  
  
The smiled as the knife plunged directly against bone, exactly were it was meant to land. The satisfaction of the helplessness was almost too much, tempting him to stop and savour the moment.  
  
But he must press on; he had no time to spare.  
  
He longed to hear the blood curdling screams, the pleas and begs for him to stop, but he had had to gag her. It was a shame; he had longed to hear her scream more than anyone. It sent him a chill just thinking about it.  
  
He dropped her limp body to the floor. She was paralyzed now, the knife cleanly jutted between the vertebrae of her spine. An alluring pool of thick red blood formed under her and she tried to writhe in agony, but couldn't.  
  
In a flash, something came hurtling towards him, as he had suspected to happen. But he was prepared. Everyone always thought they were smarter than him, better, wiser and quicker but they were wrong. They had always said he was crazed in his head, but it wasn't he who was, it was they who were.  
  
He caught the girl as she tried to knock him to the ground, wanting to prevent him from hurting the woman anymore. He pulled her arm behind her back and she let out a cry of pain as he almost pulled it from the socket in her shoulder.  
  
"She's gone now, and there's nothing you can do about it." He whispered into her ear. He had always loved her, but she had never returned that passion. He had been kind enough to take her into his home when she was homeless and so young, and now she wouldn't give him anything in return. She only did when he forced her to.  
  
"The police are going to find you and then...and then you'll get what you deserve!" She shouted. With her back against his head he had a chance to smell her hair, smell her skin. How seducing she was without knowing it.  
  
"And how are the police going to find me?" He tested releasing her arm, turning her towards him.  
  
She looked up at him wide-eyed then her gaze fell to the floor, where the woman lay so close to death.  
  
He loved her curiosity for everything, and she always had to find out everything. He didn't know where that trait came from, certainly not from him, her own father. His mind wondered off, trying to think of her mother. He smiled again, at the memory.  
  
She had been so young when he found her. A teenager, and out on the streets at such an hour. He hadn't been old himself then, only in his early twenties and to see such a beautiful fourteen year old walking at the dead of night in a deserted road had awaked his senses. Fate had played a part in providing the alleyway he had pulled her into. And then it had begun.  
  
He stood watching his daughter kneel at the side of the woman. He would let her, he had so many things to teach her yet but she could have this prize. Her mother must have been a very caring person because he was, but not in the way that his own flesh and blood was. She was something entirely different.  
  
Lingering back to the memory he could see the similarities in his daughter and her mother, blue eyes and dark hair; very mysterious and foreboding. They both reacted in the same way; both squirmed in such a way that excited him dearly.  
  
He wasn't a madman. He knew what the folk in the shabby building housing the apartments thought of him. They knew his temptation and desire he held for his daughter, yet no one tried to stop him. Instead they let her suffer. Let her be subjected to his desires and pleasures.  
  
She looked up at him and he knew the woman was dead. It was evident in those ice blue eyes.  
  
"I hate you," she seethed through gritted teeth. She stood up straight, but didn't come to him but instead went to the tiny bedroom that he had allowed her to have.  
  
He was proud of the apartment he owned. The worn, grey carpets full of holes let the cement beneath seep through. The once white walls where mixed with red and brown. He had never once washed them, he adored seeing the blood stains and the layers of dirt only added to the effect. It was stuffy inside and the broken furniture gave off the impression of a prison ground. In truth it was. He never let his daughter leave to her own accord and instead kept her in the dank and damp rooms.  
  
She was his.  
  
He hadn't known he had gotten her mother pregnant, but was delighted he had and then managed to find his offspring after ten months from the event. She had left her daughter to be adopted, how cruel, little did she know the father would adopt their child. She didn't even know his name.  
  
He wondered where she was now; she would be what, thirty years old? Did she even know what happened to her daughter did she even remember her daughter?  
  
He clicked his tongue in thought. Standing there, looking into the room his daughter had gone into. The mother hadn't even named her, to his delight.  
  
"Raina come here," he said sweetly knowing that she would come no matter what his tone was. She knew what would happen if she didn't.  
  
She came out of her room wearing her torn clothes. She looked like someone who belonged on the streets and in truthfulness she did but he was nice enough to let her live with him.  
  
"What?" She had no emotion in her voice. It was like she wanted to deny him of hearing it, wanting him to suffer.  
  
"I have to get rid of this body, and I can't do it alone now can I?"  
  
Her eyes once again fell to the body. She might be sixteen but she had a good head on her shoulders.  
  
"I won't do your dirty work for you." Or not such a good head after all.  
  
He seized her shoulders. "You'll do what I tell you."  
  
"I'm not your slave!" She spat at him and wriggled away from him. The door burst open, torn from its hinges and landed on the floor. "I told you the police would find you. You never did listen to me, and they came just in time."  
  
Police armed with shields and weapons flooded into the apartment followed by normal investigators.  
  
This was how she repaid him. He didn't know how she had gotten through to the police, she didn't have a phone. What about one of her school friends? If she had any. She must have told someone at school.  
  
Just as he was about to grab hold of her again, he was pushed to the floor and hand-cuffs were roughly put around his wrists.  
  
"We've been looking for you for a long time Edwin, we know of all the people you've killed. We are arresting you for the murders of countless people, sexually assaulting at least nine women and for all that you've done to your daughter. Take him away." A man said standing at his head wanting him away quickly.  
  
Edwin was hoisted to his feet by two big men. "You can't prove anything."  
  
"We already have." Edwin was dragged away from his home, under high security.  
  
"What happens to me?" Raina asked watching the men rummage through her father's personal belongings.  
  
"Where's your mother?" It was up to Adam to find her a safe home, temporary or permanent.  
  
"I don't know," she looked at the woman on the floor once again, being zipped up in a black body bag. "She was the closest thing I had to a mother."  
  
"But she wasn't your actual mother?" She shook her head. "Why don't we get something to eat? Talk about what you know and what's going to happen away from here?"  
  
She looked suddenly frightened. "I-I can't g-go anyway w-without my d-dad k- knowing," her big blue eyes stared at Adam when he walked over to her. "D- don't h-hurt me..." She sank to the floor covering her face with her hands.  
  
"What have I missed?" Darryl asked stepping into the apartment looking around. Adam decided to leave Raina for now she was traumatized and he didn't want to scare her.  
  
"Well he's been taken away. And now we need to sort his daughter out."  
  
Daryl looked at Raina, as she began sobbing. "I think we should leave a woman to talk to her, you know, because of what he did to her she's not going to be comfortable around men."  
  
"That's a good point, but we haven't got any women police officers," Adam crossed his arms.  
  
"I might know someone who could look after her," Daryl pulled out his cell phone. He punched in the phone number he knew all too well and after a couple of rings there was an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Prue its Darryl, can you do me a favour?" He kept his eyes on Raina. "Sure, what?"  
  
"I need you to look after a sixteen year old girl for awhile."  
  
"At the manor? Daryl you know our secret, it would be dangerous for her."  
  
"She's been abused by her father, we need a woman to talk to her, or comfort her at least, we can't talk to her about this, its not fair on her." Daryl stepped away from the door as the body was taken away on a stretcher.  
  
He heard Prue take a deep breath. "I'll come to wherever it is you are and help you get her out of there but I'm not promising you anything after that."  
  
The next fifteen minutes were spent giving directions and at the end Daryl returned his phone to his pocket and smiled to Adam.  
  
"We're in business."  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
Prue pulled up outside the apartment building. 'What have I got myself into?" She thought as she saw all police around. She got out of her car and walked up the stairs inside. This was going to be unusual.  
  
"No one is allowed in here," a police officer said before she got to the door."  
  
"Its alright, she's with me," Daryl explained taking Prue through.  
  
She almost gagged at the smell of the room itself. Inside she couldn't imagine someone living in such horrific conditions. "Where is she then?"  
  
"Over there," Daryl pointed to a girl cowering in a corner.  
  
"Alright, I'll see what I can do."  
  
Another investigator put his hand on her arm before she walked away. "She's really sensitive so be careful what you say."  
  
"Just try to get her somewhere rather than here for now," Daryl chipped in.  
  
"I'm not the right person to be doing this," she looked at Raina.  
  
"You're all we've got."  
  
There weren't many people left in the apartment, the police had what they wanted and just needed to seal off the area for further examination once Raina was out.  
  
Prue slowly walked towards the girl, not wanting to seem like she was a threat.  
  
"Go away!" She sobbed.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Prue quietly said. She thought back to when she had gone to help Vince, a demon with the power of an empathy, who later turned out to be a demon. She didn't know why she thought of that, just the same sense of helplessness she guessed.  
  
Prue bent down so that she was in front of Raina.  
  
"You can't help me."  
  
"If that's true I might as well go back home, and leave these men with you then."  
  
Raina grabbed Prue's arm preventing her from leaving. "Don't leave me with them, please!" Tears ran down her girl's face from blue eyes, she looked so scared Prue couldn't help but feel sorrow for her.  
  
"I'm not going to," Prue assured her putting a hand over one of Raina's, something was familiar about her. 


End file.
